


Battlefield

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Starfleet is at war. And with war, comes tragic death.TW: War, war death





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I never really write angst like this. I don't know what came over me when I wrote this a few months ago. I'm sorry. Hope you like it!

"You're not hurt that badly," McCoy told the young lieutenant, applying a hypospray above the wound and wrapping her arm in one of his make-shift bandages. "You're good to go."

The lieutenant bounced up and sprinted away with her phaser on full charge. As soon as McCoy stood to bound back to the edge of the clearing, he was back on the ground again. A high impact fire shot him in the chest. Spock heard his scream, and he immediately ran from his position to the doctor's side.

"Leonard!" he whispered, on his knees, taking McCoy's hands.

"Spock," McCoy managed to rasp out between heavy breaths, smiling. "Thank God you're not an ensign who's gonna be yellin' that I'm gonna be fine."

"You  _will_ be." Spock insisted, desperation leaking through his cracking mental barriers.

McCoy chuckled, and looked up at him with dimming blue eyes.

"Be... logical... Spock," he breathed. "Shot... high impact. I'm dying, Spock."

"No. You will fight for your life. And for me. You  _will not die_!"

McCoy lifted Spock's hand to his lips with painstaking effort and kissed the Palm of it and his fingers.

"I love ya Spock..."

McCoy's breathing stopped, and his hand went limp.

"Leonard. Ashayam," Spock whispered, his eyes wide and his hands on the doctor's shoulders. When he realized McCoy was truly gone, his mental barriers collapsed, and he let out a grief-striken cry of, "Leonard!"

Spock found himself sobbing into his t'hy'la's chest with his arms wrapped around the motionless body. Slowly and cautiously, Kirk made his way over to Spock, his own face streaked with tears. Spock took McCoy's limp hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I think that only works in fairytales," Kirk quietly told Spock, laying a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder when he sat back on his heels.

When Spock made no movements, Kirk knelt next to him and wrapped an arm around him in a hug. After a while, Spock relaxed into his friend and captain's hug, resting his face on Kirk's shoulder and letting more tears fall. Kirk pulled away, wiping fresh tears of his own away.

"Come on," he murmured. "We need to prepare for beam-out, and I'm gonna need your help getting Bones to the beam-up point."

Spock nodded, trying, and failing, to compose himself. When they set McCoy's body down, Spock's eyes blazed with fury and grief as he stared after the enemies' retreat.

"I will kill them." he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have set up an official Tumblr blog if anyone's interested.   
>  https://onefangirlwritingaboutstars.tumblr.com   
> ALSO! The bond between Spock and McCoy has been broken, which is how I justify Spock being OOC.


End file.
